A World Apart
by may5475
Summary: Kits talk about growing up in the Clans of FireClan, OceanClan, IceClan and DustClan. First Warrior's fic. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A World Apart

Summary: Two kits tell story about the Clans as they grow up

Archive: Nope

Rating: T, just in case

Author's Note: This is my first Warriors fanfic on here, but I hope it's good anyway. Enjoy! (Please R&R! Oh, and the first chap. is kinda short. Sorry!) Chapter 1

The lightening struck down over the forest with a ferocity no cat had ever witnessed before in their lives. Huge yellow tree roots feel from StarClan, blanketing the Clan's in light. Gigantic raindrops fell onto the cats from above, like a diving sparrow after a worm. The accuracy stung the cats fur as they tried to run for shelter.

Lilypelt shook her calico fur under the bolts of light above. "StarClan, I wonder sometimes why you have to torture us like this." She sighed as she ran towards the nursery.

"Birchkit! Willowkit! Get inside the nursery!" The two kits cowered in fear. "Now!" They ran inside the warm, cozy nursery. The milky scent wafted into their nostrils, reminding them of their mother and causing them to forget the storm outside.

Willowkit leapt onto Birchkit's head and brought him to the ground. "Ha ha." She meowed at her brother. They always were play fighting with each other, but he won almost all the time. She was happy she had caught him by surprise.

He rolled over so that he was on top and grinned. "Now who's laughing, huh?" He had her pinned, but she had seen Dovepaw use on her mentor when they practiced. "Medicine cats have to be ready for battle too, Willowkit." Dovepaw had explained to her that day.

Willowkit fell limp and her brother relaxed his grip. Then, she brought her hind legs up and pushed him away. Birchkit flew over into the moss. Willowkit 'mrrrrrowwed' with laughter.

Birchkit poked his head out of the moss and shook it off. "Yuck!" He stuck out his tongue and spit out some moss there. "Good move! Where'd you see it?" He asked her as he padded out of the looming pile he'd just been in.

"Dovepaw showed me." Willowkit put her head up proudly, waiting for the praise from her brother.

"Can you show me it?" He asked, jumping up and down so fast that Willowkit had to blink before she could move.

"Well…okay!" She jumped up, ready to 'fight' again. She positing herself into the hunter's crouch. "So first, I'm going to jump at you. Like this." She saw a loose leaf that one of the queen's must have accidentally tracked in. She jumped at it. Then, you would be pinned, like you had been doing to me. After that, you relax your body so the cat on top thinks you're giving up. Then, when they aren't expecting it, you push with your hind legs and throw them into a pile of moss. Mrrrow."

"What, you mean, like this?" Birchkit meowed, copying everything Willowkit had just shown him. The two tangled together as they rolled into the moss. Willowkit hissed as moss covered her.

"Birchkit. Willowkit. Settle down." Glossypool meowed to them from the corner. The pregnant queen was always grumpy, yet she had taken a liking to the kits from the time they first arrived at the camp. A long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Allegiances:

**Allegiances:**

FireClan

Leader:

Adderstar: _Orange tabby tom with green eyes and three equal lines on stomach_

Deputy:

Blackstream: _Black tom with white chest and brown eyes; kits Dovepaw_

Medicine Cat:

Lilypelt: _Black, white and orange she-cat with emerald eyes; sister Fernstar (OceanClan)_

-Apprentice: Dovepaw

Warriors:

Spottedflower: _Yellow she-cat with black spots and blue eyes_

Firestorm: _Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes_

-Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Stonetree: _Gray/ brown tom with brown eyes; kits Sunkit, Rainkit; mate Glossypool _

Featherwind: _Silver she-cat with silver streaks and amber eyes_

Thunderoak: _Gray tom with amber/ brown eyes_

Apprentices:

Dovepaw: _White she-cat with black streaks on hind legs and green eyes; Mentor Lilypelt_

Shadowpaw: _Black tom with orange eyes; Mentor Firestorm_

Queens:

Glossypool: _Orange tabby she-cat with blue eye; kits Sunkit, Rainkit; mate Stonetree_

Kits:

Bristlekit: _Pure black tom with blue-black eyes; sister Willowkit_

Willowkit: _Pure black she-cat with one white sock and violet eyes; brother Bristlekit_

Sunkit: _Orange she-cat with blue eyes; brother Rainkit_

Rainkit: _Gray tom with orange-ish stripes; sister Sunkit_

Elders:

Scrawnytail: _Faded black tom with gray eyes; kit Glossypool_


	3. Chapter 3

OceanClan

Leader:

Fernstar: _Gray she-cat with black stripes and aqua blue eyes; kits Mossleaf; sister Lilypelt (FireClan)_

-Apprentice: Rosepaw

Deputy:

Shrewstone: _Light brown tom with dark tail and brownish-blackish eyes and scratch on right eye_

-Apprentice: Brookpaw

Medicine Cat:

Gingerleaf: _Bright ginger she-cat with aqua blue eyes_

-Apprentice: Mousepaw

Warriors:

Brightwhisker: _Gray she-cat with brown eyes_

-Apprentice: Volepaw

Nestlefur: _Black, white, and orange tom with brown eyes; kits Brightwhisker; mate Mossleaf_

_-_Apprentice: Ashpaw

Mossleaf: _Grey she-cat with blue eyes; kits Brightwhisker; mate Nestlefur_

-Apprentice: Hollypaw

Lightfur: _Bright orange tom with light hazel eyes; kits Frostkit (IceClan); mate Fernclaw (IceClan)_

Grassbranch: _Sandy brown she-cat with bright blue eyes; blind_

Honeytail: _Gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes; kits Brookpaw, Volepaw, Rosepaw; mate Talonstream_

Talonstream: _Brown-gray tom with blue eyes and X on felt flank; kits Brookpaw, Volepaw, Rosepaw; mate Honeytail_

Apprentices:

Mousepaw: _Brown she-cat with green eyes and two scratches over nose; Mentor Gingerleaf_

Brookpaw: _Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes; brother Volepaw and sister Rosepaw; Mentor Shrewstone_

Volepaw: _Gray-brown tom with amber eyes; sister Brookpaw and Rosepaw; Mentor Brightwhisker_

Rosepaw: _Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes; sister Brookpaw and brother Volepaw; Mentor Fernstar_

Hollypaw: _Beautiful dappled tortishell she-cat with blue eyes; mate Webpaw (IceClan); MentorMossleaf_

Ashpaw: _Gray-ish black she-cat with violet eyes; Mentor Nestlefur_

Queens:

Whitetail: _Dusky brown she-cat with white tail and hazel eyes; kits Mousepaw; mate Stripe (loner)_

Kits:

None

Elders:

Lionclaw: _Faded orange tom with hazel eyes; blind; kits Grassbranch_


	4. Chapter 4

IceClan

Leader:

Robinstar: _Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and deep blue eyes; kits Thornpelt; mate Blizzardheart _

Deputy:

Blizzardheart: _Pure white with big white spot and brown-black eyes and big scar on left leg; kits Thornpelt; mate Robinstar_

-Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Medicine Cat:

Dappleleaf: _Brown she-cat with black specks and deep blue_

-Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Warriors:

Thornpelt: _Tabby tom with white stomach and green eyes_

_-_Apprentice: Rainpaw

Silvercloud: _Silver tom with black stripes and bluish-black; kits Mossleaf (OceanClan); mate Fernstar (OceanClan)_

-Apprentice: Webpaw

Violetstem: _Beautiful orange-yellow she-cat with violet eyes_

-Apprentice: Scarletpaw

Cinderberry: _Brown-gray tom with dark blue eyes; kits Thunderpaw, Rainpaw, Lilykit, Poppykit; mate Sparrowing_

Treestep: _Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and twisted right paw so he limps_

Sandriver: _Tan she-cat with hazel eyes_

Apprentices:

Cloverpaw: _Bright ginger she-cat with radiant blue eyes and bit mark in scruff of neck; Mentor Dappleleaf_

Webpaw: _Gray tom with white on stomach and blue eyes; mate Hollypaw (OceanClan); Mentor Silvercloud_

Scarletpaw: _Red orange she-cat with amber eyes; Mentor Violetstem_

Thunderpaw: _Redish-brown tom with blue eyes; Mentor Blizzardheart_

Rainpaw: _Brown-red tom with blue eyes; Mentor Thornpelt_

Queens:

Fernclaw: _Blueish-gray she-cat with emerald eyes; kits Frostkit; mate Lightfur (OceanClan)_

Sparrowing: _Redish-brown she-cat with blue eyes; kits Thunderpaw, Rainpaw, Lilykit, Poppykit; mate Cinderberry_

Kits:

Frostkit: _Black tom with orange spots and hazel eyes_

Lilykit: _Red she-cat with emerald eyes; brother Poppykit_

Poppykit: _Redish-brown tom with blue eyes; sister Lilykit_

Elders:

Losteye: _Dull orange she-cat with blue eyes, missing left eye; kits Glossypool (FireClan); mate Scrawnytail (not anymore)_


	5. Chapter 5

OceanClan

DustClan

Leader:

Moonstar: _White tom with black chest and forepaws and orange eyes_

Deputy:

Raveneye: _Black tom with orange eyes and left ear is missing; mate Rosewind_

Medicine Cat:

Skytail: _Silver she-cat with long tail and black stripes and grey-silver eyes_

-Apprentice: Lightpaw

Warriors:

Woodwing: _Ginger tom with white chest and gray eyes and tail is bit; mate Sandfur_

Sandfur: _Red-ginger she-cat with white stomach and blue eyes; mate Woodwing_

Sunstone: _Bright red-ginger tom with blue eyes_

-Apprentice: Birchpaw

Cloudfoot: _Grey-blue tom with green eyes_

-Apprentice: Darkpaw

Mousewhisker: _Brown-tan she-cat with emerald eyes; mate Eagleclaw_

Eagleclaw: _Brown tabby tom with radiant blue eyes; mate Mousewhisker_

Redpool: _Ginger tom with hazel eyes; mate Gingerwind; kits Summerkit, Dewkit, Thornkit, Bushleaf, Feathercloud_

Bushleaf: _Ginger tom with brown patches and blue eyes; sisters Summerkit, Feathercloud; brothers Dewkit, Thornkit_

Feathercloud: _Tortishell she-cat with baby blue eyes; sister Summerkit; brothers Dewkit, Thornkit, Bushleaf _

Apprentices:

Birchpaw: _Brown she-cat with blue eyes and nose with three equal scratches; Mentor Sandfur_

Darkpaw: _Black tom with brown eyes; Mentor Cloudfoot_

Lightpaw: _Orange tabby she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes; Mentor Skytail_

Queens:

Rosewind: _Bright ginger she-cat with middle gray eyes; kits Woodwing; mate Raveneye_

Gingerwind: _Beautiful tortishell she-cat with brilliant blue eyes; kits Summerkit, Dewkit, Thornkit, Bushleaf, Feathercloud; mate Redpool_

Kits:

Summerkit: _Ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes; sister Feathercloud; brother Dewkit, Thornkit, Bushleaf_

Dewkit: _Ginger tom with hazel eyes; sister Summerkit, Feathercloud; brother Thornkit, Bushleaf_

Thornkit: _Tortishell tom with blue eyes; sister Summerkit, Feathercloud; brother Dewkit, Bushleaf_

Elders:

Crescenttail: _Tabby she-cat with brown eyes; mate Black/Blackheart (not in Clan now, rogue); kits Eagleclaw_


	6. Chapter 6

OceanClan

Loners, Rogues, and Kittypets

Stripe: _Tabby tom with dark, brown stripes and brown eyes; mate Whitetail (OceanClan); kits Mousepaw _

_-Loner, though was once Blackstripe of FireClan_

Fuzzy: _White she-cat with big, black splotches and brown eyes; brother Flake; sister Nibbles_

Flake: _Black, orange, and white tom with brown eyes; sister Fuzzy, Nibbles_

Nibbles: _Pure white she-cat with blue eyes; brother Flake; sister Fuzzy_

Snowball: _Glossy white she-cat with blue eyes; mate Boulder (loner); kits Fuzzy, Flake, Nibbles, Nestlefur (OceanClan)_

Boulder: _Black, orange, and white tom with brown eyes; mate Snowball (kittypet); kits Fuzzy, Flake, Nibbles, Nestlefur (OceanClan)_

Bones: _Gray-black tom with ruffled, ripped fur and black eyes (rogue) _


End file.
